With the advent of contagious diseases being transmitted with intentional and often times unintentional contact with a contaminated needle or syringe, it is important that such needles and syringes be destroyed and rendered non-usable immediately after use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,437 describes an efficient needle and syringe destructor whereby the needles and syringe devices are broken in several pieces to render the devices completely unusable. When the container of such devices becomes full, it is removed from the destructor for independent disposal.
It has been recently observed that such devices are appearing in landfills and waterways by careless disposal practices. Given the large use of such devices by hospitals, infirmaries, doctors' offices and rescue vehicles, it is important that the devices not only be rendered unusable but also be prevented from interfering with the environment by such landfill and waterway contamination.
Accordingly, one purpose of the instant invention is to provide a disposable needle and syringe destructor whereby the container itself is hermetically sealed and presents little or no danger to the environment.